


Cosplaying & hanging out with friends

by DeliriosSaborVainilla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, tahnorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriosSaborVainilla/pseuds/DeliriosSaborVainilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno is not satisfied when it comes to cosplaying certain Monk</p><p> </p><p>But Asami may have chosen said character for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying & hanging out with friends

"For Agni’s sakes! This is ridiculous. There’s no way I’m going through with this” Tahno stopped and crossed his arms.

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Will you quit complaining already" She walks towards Tahno and grabs him by the arm. "We promised Asami and Mako we would do this, so quit acting like a child and keep walking!" 

"I still don't understand why they get to cosplay the main characters and we get stuck with these minor ones”

"They're not minor characters." Korra replied.

"Yes, they are. They appear at the very end of the anime"

"you haven’t even seen the show!"

"I’ve seen some parts!" Tahno snapped back. "There’s a wolf boy and some pretty cool villains. And what does the woman have me cosplay…?”

"You’re just jealous because Mako’s a half demon with a cool sword!" Korra said as she kept pushing him towards the door.

"And costumes! Let’s not forget costumes! Even Asami has a better weapon than me!" Tahno said as he frowned at the golden staff in his hand. “All I got is this big wand and a hideous black spot on my hand” He stopped and tugged his arm free from Korra’s grip. "And this!" he reached for the round object that hung from her neck. "Is this supposed to be the shikon jewel?" He complained as one eye analyzed the object. "It looks like a golf ball" 

"Ugh! It is a golf ball." She yanked it from Tahno’s hand. "I'm on a low budget and it was the closest thing I could find"

"Low budget? You spent all your money on that stupid boomerang! Meanwhile, I’m stuck wearing some old bed sheets."

"Hey! I worked hard on that costume!" Korra bared her teeth at him.

"Oh sure!" Tahno raised his arms and walked around, ignoring the stares people gave him. "Step one: get out of bed. Step two: take bed sheets with her.. Step three: Wrap me with these old rags" 

 

 

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Asami, Iroh, Mako and Bolin greeted their friends at the entrance. All with their respective costumes.

"Hey, Sato, I got a bone to pick with you" Tahno pushed Korra out of the way and walked towards Asami to criticized her lack of judgment when it came to choosing the characters. But before he spoke to her, he turned to the brothers. "By the way, you look like a fool in that costume." 

Mako and Bolin looked at each other, not sure who Tahno had spoken to. 

Korra covered her mouth to keep from laughing. “Don’t listen to him. You guys look great. Bolin, you make a cute Shippo”

"Thanks Korra!" Bolin said as he turned so she could see his fox tail.

“I still can’t believe you wouldn't let Meelo cosplay the character” Mako narrowed his eyes at him. Bolin ignored his brother and kept showing off.

"Tell me Sato, in what crazy universe do you see me as a Monk. I should be Iroh’s character.” Tahno pointed at him. “He doesn’t have what it takes to be this Sesshi guy”

Iroh pouted at the comment. “Idiot” He said under his breath. 

Asami gave a nervous laugh. "well I think both of you" she said pointing to him and Korra "will do a good portrayal of Sango and Miroku. Besides" she shrugged. "he’s got some cool powers…."

"yeah, yeah." Tahno waved his hand. "This big wand and a black hole that can swallow anything but bees." He sighed in resignation. "Let’s just get this over with." he walked ahead of the crew "I hope Ming and Shaozu don’t see me in this getup. I’ll never hear the end of it. Me, a monk"

"Hey Asami, sorry we’re late" Tahno looked up, surprised to find his two best friends waving at them and couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Shaozu’s costume.He was disguised as Jaken and looked silly wearing a frog’s head….but when he saw Ming, he flipped out. “For real?! He gets to play Koga! Argh!” 

"I told you he’d take it well" Shaozu said to MIng. 

"By the way, who made Tahno’s costume?" Ming asked Iroh as they walked in.

"I know right. They look like old bed sheets" Iroh commented

"I made the costume" Korra growled as she walked past them.

"And it looks great!" Shaozu and Bolin beamed at her. 

*Minutes later* 

"Hey, has anybody seen Tahno?" Korra asked. "He was right behind me and…" She turns to look for him and her whole body grew stiff when she finally found him. He was flirting with some girl. 

"I like your costume." Said the girl who was also dressed as an anime character. She eyed him from head to toe, and to Korra’s eyes, the girl was practically undressing him.

"I know. I look gorgeous, don’t I" Tahno leaned in closer. "You know, how about I give you some Private Lesso..” But before he could finish the sentence, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him back..

"Oh no you don’t!" 

"Ow..ow…..ow ow…ow!"

She dragged him away and let go once they joined the group. Turning her back to him, Korra raised a brow at the others. ”Lets keep walking…”

"Why Korra, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" 

She scoffed. “In your dreams, pretty boy.”

Tahno pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Did I mention how sexy you look in that warriors costume" he said in a low, husky voice.

Korra stopped walking, her cheeks flushed as Tahno kept talking. "I never thought I’d see you wearing something so tight. And I Iwouldn't mind if you traded that boomerang for a whip." As he said this, one hand slowly slid down her back and patted her on the butt. "What do you say I give you some private lessons, right here."

"Tahno…" Korra raises a fist to her face. "Get.. your…. hand.. off ..my ..butt.." she reaches for the boomerang and fiercely waves it at him. 

 

"You pervert!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Tahnorra 30 day challenge back in March 2013. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Btw, what do you think of the cosplay choices? :3


End file.
